Magic Blues
by r0xanne
Summary: [slash]Draco pianobar releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux du beau brun qui l'observait...insolite! venu là pour qui? pour quoi? chap2 upload
1. une nuit d'été

**Ceci est plus un S-os: slash one shot...ça y est vous êtes avertis !**

**Salut les filles !**

**Voilà, mon deuxième OS. yahooooooooo!**

**Hier, j'étais en train de lire Pigalle Blues un roman et je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer notre couple favoris à la place des héros...alors voilouuuu s'est fait ! En une seule nuit...je mérite pas une review ? Hein ? **

**En tout cas je n'ai rien à ajouter sauf: Enjoy the trip to the Magic-Blues!**

**Comme dab la jkr possède tous les droits sur l'univers de notre Ryry adoré et d'un autre coté Thierry Poncet possède ceux de Pigalle Blues.**

**_1-_ Un soir d'été.**

Le Bitter Night, cabaret où je travaillais, était comble d'une foule ivre et bruyante.

C'était la première nuit d'août, le coup d'envoi officiel du raz de marrée touristique dans ce quartier. La faune des aoûtiens du plaisir, estivants de province et du monde entier, avait déferlé dans les rues et les bars du quartier bien avant le crépuscule.

L'air de la salle était brûlant, saturé de fumée, d'odeurs de sueur et de vapeurs d'alcool.

Des visages grimaçants et hilares, aux cheveux collés sur le crâne, surgissaient tels des masques au hasard des lumières tournoyantes.

Je suis le pianiste d'ambiance au Bitter Night, chargé d'accompagner en douceur nos clients tout au long de la nuit dans leur quête du plaisir. Comme chaque nuit, je martelais mon piano, au bord de la scène.

Son regard sur moi m'a fait lever la tête et le découvrir, à quelques mètres.

Adossé à l'un des piliers recouverts de miroirs, nonchalant, une main dans la poche de son jean, un verre dans l'autre, beau, brun et frais, singulièrement calme, étranger à la foule braillarde qui l'entourait. Immobile, la tête penchée sur le coté, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, il me regardait.

La beauté de son visage aux traits fins et réguliers, la fixité de ses immenses yeux sombres qui me détaillaient sans équivoque possible, provocants dans leur insistance, m'a captivé.

Une vague de chaleur m'a envahi.

Lorsque mon regard a croisé le sien, j'ai ressenti un tel bonheur, une émotion si poignante, que je n'ai pu m'en détacher.

J'étais fasciné. Il m'hypnotisait.

Mécaniquement, je continuais à jouer un morceau de Ray Charles à la demande d'un gros touriste américain en accompagnant les notes de ma voix plutôt fluette en rapors à celle du grand Ray mais assez rauque pour rendre à la chanson son charme, et dont le refrain était repris en chœur par tous les américains présents.

_Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no MORE NO MORE NO MORE...hit the road jack and don't you come back no mooooore..._

Sitôt plaquée la dernière note, je me suis levé et j'ai fait signe à Lucas, le barman, à l'opposé derrière son comptoir, de mettre en route un CD le temps que je prenne une pause.

J'ai sauté de la scène dans la foule en délire et me suis frayé un passage jusqu'à lui.

Il était renversant, petit de taille, les hanches fines serrées dans son jean bleu délavé, la peau matte et attirante.

Beau.

Beau comme un rêve d'été, au fond de ce bouge, avec ses cheveux sombres et entremêlés juste assez longs pour encadrer son visage au menton volontaire et sa pose nonchalante, sa fraîcheur de jeune homme et son simple haut blanc sans manches qui valorisait ses muscles fins et saillants.

Beau et auréolé de mystère.

Je puis arrivé en face de lui.

« -Bonsoir, je suis Dru. »

Il sourit et mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort. Ses pommettes hautes, ses cheveux d'un noir brillant, conféraient à son visage un petit air oriental.

Sa peau, dorée sans être bronzée, m'a immédiatement donné envie de la caresser.

Il a secoué son verre dans sa main fine et pourtant tellement masculine, comme pour un instant d'hésitation. Son sourire a semblé irradier ses yeux quand il les a posés sur les miens.

« -Bonsoir…Moi, je m'appelle Harry. »

J'ai aimé sa voix, rauque légèrement cassée, chaude comme une caresse, vibrant en moi comme une note de contrebasse. Mais plus que tout j'ai aimé ses yeux.

Ils étaient immenses et verts, d'une teinte un peu plus sombre que la normale, sombre et profonde, où dansaient comme des reflets de lune les lumières de son sourire.

Je me suis senti basculer, emporter, d'une façon que je ne saurais décrire.

Nous sommes restés ainsi, face à face, immobiles, et silencieux.

La foule nous environnait de toutes parts, nous projetant l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais son corps, tout proche du mien, et son torse à un cheveu de frôler le mien.

Ses prunelles vertes avaient une expression à la fois gourmande et …triste, où je lisais son trouble mais aussi un désir sans retenue.

Je n'entendais plus les obscénités que hurlaient les pochards autour de moi. J'étais indifférent aux bousculades.

Perdu, isolé, catapulté dans l'espace, je ne sentais plus rien de la cohue crasseuse qui bouillonnait autour de nous.

J'aurais voulu rester des heures à contempler son visage à cet instant, jusqu'à me noyer dans son regard, prolonger à l'infini ces deux minutes irréelles et goûter jusqu'à la nuit des temps le bonheur parfait qu'elles faisaient naître en moi.

Le visage de Sally, mon patron-patronne, apparut derrière l'épaule de Harry, à coté d'une tablée d'Irlandais et de filles me ramena sur terre.

Le chignon écroulé et son maquillage dégoulinant en rigoles sur ses joues, il haussait et fronçait ses sourcils épilés vers moi, énervé, tordant avec des grimaces sévères sa petite bouche en cul de poule. Il me désignait avec force le piano.

J'ai hoché la tête dans sa direction.

Sally était un ami, mais aussi le patron du cabaret. S'il estimait que j'outrepassais mon temps de repos, je devais rejoindre mon poste.

Harry avait remarqué son manège, repéré Sally par-dessus son épaule et s'était retourné vers moi.

"-Tu dois jouer? A-t-il demandé de sa voix grave et cassée.

-Oui, mais pour peu de temps. Tu m'attends ?»

Ses yeux ont replongés dans les miens.

"-Tu es seul?

-Oui, ai-je soufflé."

Il a hoché la tête pour un bref acquiescement.

"-O.K... Fais vite."

J'étais un pianiste d'ambiance consciencieux qui ne comptait jamais ses heures, et jouait jusqu'au petit matin parfois, quand les clients refusaient d'aller se coucher, mais ce soir-là, j'ai dérogé à mes habitudes.

J'ai débité à un rythme presque sacrilège mon répertoire et, une fois la série expédiée, j'ai bondi de mon tabouret.

J'ai d'abord rejoint Sean au comptoir, pour m'excuser de lui faire faux bond.

Sean était un ami, le meilleur, le plus grand illusionniste du monde, ainsi que le plus grand alcoolique de ma connaissance. Il avait bouclé son numéro une heure auparavant et, accroché les deux coudes au comptoir, en grande conversation avec un Lucas qui ne l'écoutait pas, il était déjà rond.

Je lui ai tapé sur l'épaule, au moment où il plongeait son nez dans son double scotch.

"-Désolé, Sean. Ce soir, tu picoleras sans moi."

Il avait toussé car mon geste l'avait fait avaler de travers et m'a répondu d'un geste insouciant de la main.

"-Va..., m'a-t-il jeté dès qu'il eut repris son souffle. Va...Cours...Vole...Un prince...C'est un prince.

Il a replongé illico dans son verre. J'ai adressé un salut de la main à Lucas, en train de charrier la vaisselle sale, fait un vague signe en direction de Sally et j'ai couru le rejoindre.

**0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0**

Il m'attendait près de l'entrée, à l'écart, dans le seul recoin calme du cabaret. Les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, il paraissait absorbé dans les photos de stripteaseuse qui étaient punaisées là, sous un petit néon blanc.

Dehors, l'air étouffant semblait une caresse fraîche après l'atmosphère torride du Bitter Night.

Les noctambules déambulaient encore. La rue était jonchée d'ordures, d'emballages et de déchets divers. Une odeur spéciale flottait, faite de bière, d'effluves de hamburgers et de poulet frits mêlés à la senteur âcre des litres d'urines que les saoulards avaient pissés dans les caniveaux.

Nous avons commencé à descendre vers le boulevard.

La fête continuait, comme aux premières heures de la nuit. Les touristes se pressaient aux portes des bars, des messieurs furtifs se coulaient encore le long des façades des sex-shops et des légions de filles faisaient le pied de grue sous les porches.

Les réverbères, alliés au crépitement de couleur des centaines d'enseignes, baignaient tout le boulevard d'une lumière aussi forte qu'en plein jour.

Harry s'est rapproché de moi dans cette foule, il s'est collé contre mon flanc et a enroulé son bras autour de moi.

J'avais tout de suite deviné qu'il n'appartenait pas à la rue, étranger à ses nuits et à ses débordements. Quand j'observais ses yeux scruter la foule j'avais l'impression de me voir il y a deux ans, alors que j'étais moi même encore étranger à cet univers.

J'ai senti la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, et ses doigts brûlants accrochés à ma taille.

Nous avons marché, d'un bout du boulevard à l'autre, enlacés, du même pas tranquille, sans parler.

Ce n'est qu'ne arrivant près d'un square, plus sombre, plus calme, que je me suis arrêté.

"-Dis-moi de quoi tu as envie, Harry. Du bruit?...De la musique?...De l'intime?..."

A nouveau, j'ai reçu dans les yeux l'impact de son regard, sombre, foncé, plus grave qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors.

"-Non, a-t-il simplement déclaré. Non, j'ai envie de toi."

**0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0**

Nous étions dans mon appart, un vaste studio donnant sur les toits, éclairé par une grande baie vitrée, c'est Magda qui me l'a déniché.

Magda est à peu près une mère-soeur, la quarantaine largement dépassée, elle est l'image même de la tendresse. C'est elle qui ma trouvé la première fois, puis elle a pris soin de moi et a accepté sans broncher que je squatte son chez-elle vu que je ne me rappelais plus de rien de ma vie antérieure. Rien qui puisse prouver qui je suis exépté un petit médaillon d'argent en forme de croissant où était inscrit: "Drue, je t'aime à jamais"

J'avais tout oublié, complétement, je ne savais même comment allumer une télé, le doc avait déclaré que j'étais tout à fait sain et qu'il ne comprenait pas le problème car "On ne peut pas oublier toute une vie d'un jour au lendemain, comme par magie?" Hein?

Et comme par magie la seul chose dont je me rappelais et comment jouer au piano!

On était debout, l'un en face de l'autre, au pied du lit, son regard plongé dans le mien.

D'un accord muet on a commencé à se déshabiller en même temps, sans aucun gène, naturellement, comme si ça a toujours été comme ça.

Tout deux nus, on se fixait du regard, chacun pouvait lire le désir dans les yeux de l'autre.

Harry c'est avancé vers moi sans me quitter des yeux, ma caressé le menton puis à déposé une série de baisers le long de ma nuque jusqu'à arriver au creux de mon épaule qu'il a marqué comme sien d'une manière extrêmement délicieuse. J'ai commencé à caresser son dos, sa peau était si douce, j'en prenais un tel plaisir, Harry avait commencé à descendre le long de mon torse en déposant des baisers tellement aériens que ça en devenait insupportable.

"-'Ry, stepléééé, ai-je gémis tout bas."

Harry a levé la tête, m'a adressé un sourire et pour répondre à mon désir m'a engloutit au fond de sa bouche "_oh! mon dieuuuuuu!"_Tout en nous faisait basculer sur le lit.

En bougeant seulement la langue il me procurait du plaisir pour me l'enlever au moment crucial pour tout recommencer encore et encore, il me torturait. Mes hanches faisait des vas et viens violents, mais il s'en moquait.

Ses cheveux tellement beaux étaient martyrisés par mes doigts.

Puis soudain, sans aucun préambule, il a commencé des vas et viens brutaux qui m'ont arraché un cri de pur plaisir. C'était divin!

"-Harry je viens, l'ai-je averti."

Il s'est retiré en me suçant tout au long de la hampe, m'a donné un coup de langue puis m'a englouti pour repartir de plus belle!

J'ai jouis si fort que ma gorge m'a fait mal, c'était le black-out total, pendant plusieurs minutes mon corps fut secoué de spasmes violents, j'étais pârtiiii!

Quand j'ai enfin repris mes esprits Harry était allongé à mes cotés, seul nos bras se touchaient.

Je me suis rappelé, honteusement, que seul moi j'avais eu droit au plaisir. J'ai caressé son bras pour arriver à ses doigts, il me regardait une lueur de désir au fond des yeux.

J'ai amené ses doigts à ma bouche et j'en ai léché un sous le regard appréciateur et "jaloux" de son propriétaire, puis deux puis trois. J'ai arrêté mon activité et je l'ai regardé intensément.

"-Viens. Ai-je chuchoté."

**0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0**

Je suis revenu à moi tard dans la matinée. Le soleil brillait déjà haut sur les toits et se déversait, brûlant, dans la pièce envahi par l'odeur forte de nos plaisirs.

Il s'est échapé de mes bras et s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains d'où, bientôt, des bruits d'eau me sont parvenus.

J'étais épuisé.

Jamais personne n'avait montré un tel appétit de mon corps. Jamais je n'ai ressenti chez quelqu'un une telle urgence de jouir de moi, ni cette nécessité de caresses et de douceur à laquelle s'étaient mêlés parfois des accès de tristesse que je n'avais pas compris.

Il est sorti de la salle de bains, habillé, frais et les cheveux mouillés.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai fait mine d'être encore endormi.

Il s'est approché du lit, et pourtant je l'ai senti plus distant, s'est assis au bord.

"-Si seulement tu te souvenais, a-t-il dit."

Il a déposé une tendre caresse sur mes lèvres, avant de se lever d'un saut et de sortir de l'appartement.

J'ai entendu ses pas dévaler les escaliers, le bruit assourdi du loquet de la porte d'entrée puis plus rien.

J'ai ouvert les yeux pleins de larmes, je ne comprenais rien !

…TBC

**alors vous en pensez-quoi?**

**de mon coté j'ai adoré le one-shot au début mais quand je l'ai relu je l'ai trouvé un peu...mhm...SEC!**

**en tt cas si vous croyez que je mérite un petit cadeau, n'hésitez pas à laissez une minuscule review, sinon bonne chance tout de même!**

**cassie**

_**annonce: **_

_**meydey. meydey. besoin d'une **_**Bêta! **

_**pleaaaaase**_

**note IMPORTANTE : Ceci n'est plus un one-shot, j'ai capitulé devant les nombreuses demandes des lectrices de FFnet que j'adoooore !**

**mais c'est toujours une adaptation de Pigalle Blues, pour les grands traits de l'histoire, car je vais devoir changer bcp de choses et écrire une fin satisfaisante !**


	2. chaud,froid

**La suite est là !**

**J'ai capitulé devant les nombreuses demandes des lectrices de FFnet que j'adoooore !**

**Mais c'est toujours une adaptation de Pigalle Blues, pour les grands traits de l'histoire, car je vais devoir changer bcp de choses et écrire une fin satisfaisante !**

**J'avais prévu de poster ce chap. le jeudi mais malheureusement le fichier a été effacé accidentellement de l'ordi, l'enquête est en cours et quand je trouverais le con qui a fait cette bourde (quand je prouverais que c'est ma frangine qui l'a fait) quelqu'un va passer un sale quart d'heure, car je viens de passer tout le jeudi à réécrire cette suite. Alors au lieu des 5 milles mots que j'avais écris, z'avez droit qu'à 3 milles…désolée.**

**Je serais vraiment heureuse de recevoir des critiques ou bien des remarques, ça aide à s'améliorer.**

**Comme dab je ne gagne rien à martyriser les perso de la dame JK.**

**Alors voilouuuu !**

**Ah…j'oubliais : WARNING c'est un slash alors homophobes, je veux pas paraître impolie alors je vous dis gentiment : BARREZ-VOUS car ceci est un Drarry.**

**_2_- Chaud, froid.**

La mère Magda est une figure du quartier.

Elle avait été danseuse, puis belle courtisane, avant d'acheter, avec les économies de trente ans de trottoir et un héritage assez mystérieux, un petit hôtel aux chambres louées à la nuit et aux quarts d'heures dans une impasse.

C'est là, durant mon rétablissement, que j'ai eu une chambre, la seule de tout l'hôtel qui n'ait jamais porté de numéro, avec une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite cour intérieure moussue.

Je lui dois d'avoir survécu à ce quartier, qui est un enfer pour les faibles. Plus encore, je lui dois d'avoir survécu à mon désespoir.

C'était la mère Magda qui m'avait déniché mon appartement avec vue panoramique sur les toits du King Cross¹, une occasion rare dans le quartier.

C'était elle également qui m'avait trouvé mon travail.

Un mois après mon 'arrivée', et juste après qu'on a découvert mon talent comme pianiste, elle m'avait présenté à Sally.

Sally… Je lui dois une mention spéciale.

C'était une figure du quartier dans son genre, un homosexuel quinquagénaire, pervers et ambigu, amoureux de la nuit et des plaisirs interdits.

Au physique, il était impossible de deviner au premier regard s'il était une grosse femme rêvant d'être un homme ou un type gras essayant de se faire passer pour une dame. Lui-même, je crois, depuis longtemps, ne le savait plus très bien.

On ne le voyait jamais que la nuit vêtu de costumes brillants, le plus souvent pastel, arborant autant de perles qu'il pouvait en porter, et maquillé à toute heure comme une vieille poule.

Il avait crée le Bitter Night juste après avoir débarquer à Londres, il avait su se faire respecter dans un quartier qui était une vrai jungle pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué, et avait ajouter une petite touche parisienne à King Cross en ouvrant un cabaret.

Sally était l'âme de la boîte. Il lui avait sacrifié des amitiés et des amours. Maintenant encore, même si ce n'était plus qu'une caisse à foutre, comme il disait, il tenait à son existence.

C'était pour cela qu'il gardait Sean, si cuit qu'il n'était plus parfois plus bon à grand-chose sur scène ; qu'il ouvrait sa porte, pour des extras d'un soir, à des prestidigitateurs usés, à des fantaisistes dont lui seul se souvenait de la renommée, et à de vieilles chanteuses à la voix brisée.

C'était pour ce la, sans doute, qu'il m'avait aussitôt pris sous son aile.

« -Bien sûr, que tu vas jouer chez moi. Dans un cabaret comme le mien, il n'y a pas mieux qu'un jeune et beau pianiste pour mettre l'ambiance… Mignon comme ce petit gars-là ? Mais tous les clients vont en rêver, dès qu'ils l'auront vu sur la scène… Allez parlons pognon. Combien veut-tu pour ton mois ? »

Depuis deux ans, je vivais, simplement, sans me soucier d'autres choses que de ce que je vais interpréter le soir ou où vais-je passer le reste de ma soirée de congé ?

Je n'essayais pas de rechercher mon passé, je savais qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par me rattraper, je le sentais. Je n'étais pas pressé pour le savoir, c'est comme si je savais que ce ne sera pas réjouissant. J'avais un pressentiment et je m'y fiais…c'était pas comme si j'étais malheureux ici, j'avais des amis et le quartier m'avait adopté rapidement. C'est vrai que parfois je me sentais seul et déchiré mais ça ne durait pas longtemps.

Je vivais sans grand rêve et sans plus d'ambition.

Sally me payait bien et n'était pas tatillon sur les horaires.

Ça me suffisait et ça me faisait durer.

Je ne voyais pas d'autre urgence que celle de jouir au maximum de ce fabuleux quartier et de plonger dans chacune de ses nuits, amassant les conquêtes d'une nuit ou d'une semaine.

J'aimais les nuit de King Cross, ses milles rencontres, les bribes de plans, les ébauches de confidences, les morceaux de destin, les bouts de comptoir, qui me catapultaient d'histoire en histoire jusqu'à l'action de la nuit.

J'aimais les oiseaux de King Cross, les bandits, les clochards, les artistes, les êtres à la bêtise la plus insondable qui côtoyaient les intelligences les plus brillantes et les plus désaxées.

J'aimais ces gens pâles, aux regards démesurés, qui redoutaient l'approche du jour et les règles de la vie en société.

J'aimais les boulevards, les foules mêlées d'Afrique et d'Europe, les hamburgers ; les vendeurs noirs de camelote, les petits dealers pressés d'arnaquer tout ce qui traînait, les touristes en troupeaux, lents et apeurés, qui se faisait plumer dans la bonne humeur partout où ils passaient.

J'aimais l'ambiance de King Cross, les putains et celles qui l'étaient moins, tous les filles et mecs faciles en quête de liberté, qui savaient que les nuits ne seraient rien sans leur corps. Les vieilles dames retirées, folles après des décennies de trottoir, qui me traitaient comme leur gamin. Les femmes égarées, un peu trop vieilles ou un peu trop laides, qui venaient parfois quémander avec maladresse un petit plaisir aux abords de mon piano, ignorant les dires selon lesquels je ne suis pas intéressé par la gente féminine.

Les saisons s'étaient succédées sans que j'y prisse garde, porteuse de plaisirs neufs et de nouvelles connaissances.

Par-dessus tout, j'aimais l'été de King Cross, les nuits torrides parmi les foules vomies par les autocars, les bousculades et les musiques échevelées, quand la fête, sous les flots de bière et d'alcool, atteignait son paroxysme.

**0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0**

L'entrée de Harry dans mon existence était un coup de poing dans la gueule. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques minutes à mon réveil en cette fin de matinée étouffante pour m'en rendre compte.

Je suis resté longtemps assis au bord du lit défait, incapable d'une seule pensée cohérente, aussi stupide et privé de réflexes qu'un boxeur sonné.

Je l'ai attendu le soir, l'esprit ailleurs, mes doigts jouant mécaniquement le répertoire qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, de plus en plus tendu et inquiet.

Je l'ai guetté le lendemain soir de plus en plus anxieux, et toute la journée qui a suivi.

La troisième nuit, je me suis enfui du cabaret sur un coup de tête, et j'ai marché à perdre haleine en fête. J'étais trop nerveux, j'avais besoin du mouvement et de l'air libre, mais je savais, en entrant dans chaque pub et en saluant le barman, que c'était la silhouette de Harry que je cherchais.

Durant la journée, alors que je sortais pour rejoindre Sean au Cabri, notre pub de l'après-midi, je me suis surpris devant ma porte, une punaise dans une main un petit mot dans l'autre.

_Suis au Cabri avec Sean – Dru _

Je me suis efforcé de sourire de moi-même, j'ai haussé les épaules en me traitant d'idiot, mais j'ai comme même punaisé le mot. Ma déception a été immense, à mon retour, de le trouver intact.

Son nom devenait un leitmotiv, ponctuant chaque moment de mes journées, comme ces paris qu'on se lance à soi même pour se concilier le sort.

_Harry sera ce soir au cabaret… Après ce morceau, tu lèveras les yeux et Harry sera adossé au pilier…Dors un peu, Harry sera là à ton réveil…Harry viendra directement chez toi…_

Le matin, je regardais le soleil se refléter sue les toits étincelants, le cœur serré, triste comme un chien battu, me répétant que je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

Le cinquième jour, après une de ces soirées pitoyables, j'ai compris que j'étais malade. Il avait envahi totalement mes pensées, je le voyais là, devant moi, Harry, obsédant au point de me rendre fou. Je passais alternativement du bonheur fulgurant des souvenirs de ma nuit avec lui au désespoir profond que me causait sa disparition.

Chaud, froid.

Brûlant, glacé…j'avais la maladie de l'âme.

Comment Harry avait-il pu, en quelques heures d'une seule nuit, me conduire à un el état d'hébétude et d'inertie ?

Comment un simple échange de plaisir, aussi intense et réussi qu'il ait été, pouvait-il rester, jour après jour, aussi brûlant dans mes souvenirs ?

J'étais perdu. Je ne connaissais aucun des symptômes de ce mal, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en étais atteint.

Seul Sean a deviné l'étendue des dégâts. En dépit des quarante ans qui nous séparaient, je le considérais comme un ami de mon age. Ce jour là, au comptoir du Cabri, alors que je ressassais qu'une semaine auparavant j'avais vécu la plus belle nuit d'amour, il m'a pris par le bras.

« -Allez, quoi, ne fais pas cette tête de mort, tu vas finir par me faire de la peine ! »

Il a secoué la cendre de sa cigarette, jaune et mouillé de salive, avant de poursuivre, en martelant ses mots de son index sur ma poitrine (_Nda : ça me rappelle un film de Woody Allen…lol) _:

« -Je suis d'accord avec toi, Dru, c'était un mec bien, mignon et propre et tout et tout… Mais si tu veux un conseil, arrête de te prendre la tête avec lui… Il est venu chercher de la queue et il est reparti, qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? »

J'ai du montrer un mine déconfite car il s'est rapproché de moi, grave, il a posé ses deux mains sur mes bras, ses yeux ont plongés dans les miens et il m'adit doucement, comme on s'adresse à un enfant triste :

« -Si il n'est pas resté, c'est parce que c'est un bourgeois qui voulait s'encanailler un soir. Je sais…il avait la classe d'un prince, mais il n'était là que pour une nuit, hein ?...Il faut le chasser de tes pensées, Dru, ou bien tu vas devenir marteau. »

Il avait raison.

C'était la seule explication plausible, et ses derniers mots ne devaient rien dire.

Pour une nuit, que de la queue…triste mais crédible.

Harry jeune homme des beaux quartiers, avait profité de l'absence de son amant pour vivre une aventure dont il avait envie…

Ou bien c'était un Homo refoulé, marié peut être, profitant du voyage de sa femme pour éteindre ses désirs secrets.

Mieux, vivant chez ses parents, habité par l'envie de s'offrir un caprice et un pianiste.

Ou encore, une jeune homme d'affaire, un golden boy libéré qui choisissait ses hommes et c'était dit ce soir là :

« Tiens, je vais aller me taper un mec de King Cross »…

Un mec comme j'en ai vu défiler des dizaines.

« -Te prends pas la tête, me répétait Sean. C'est l'été, c'est la fête ! Il y en a plain les rue, des princes ! »

**0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0**

J'ai plongé dans la fête, j'ai ri, j'ai profité comme les autres de ce tourbillon d'été dont j'avais raté le départ.

Les 9 août est l'anniversaire de Sally et son compagnon.

Sally fêtait de tels événements dans la démesure.

Il avait promit une caisse de champagne pour tout le monde et organisé une soirée « show exceptionnel », annoncé par une grande affiche placée par Lucas sur le trottoir à coté de la porte du cabaret.

« -Ces messieurs dames aiment le foutre ? Avait-il décrété. Eh bien, on va leur en donner, de stupre et de la gynécologie ! Roulez jeunesse, on va remplir les caisses !

Il avait engagé, pour trois passages pendant la nuit, le couple d' « artistes » les plus hard du quartier, un grand rockeur du nom Banana, et sa compagne Minh, une petite Thaïlandaise.

Banana était un vieux acteur de films porno d'une trentaine d'années, qui devait son surnom autant à sa coiffure à la Elvis qu'à son nouveau business, lequel consistait à enfiler sa femme en public dans tout les bars de cul de la capitale.

Il était laid, son corps pâle tatoué de bleu, efflanqué à force de jouir en direct jusqu'à dix fois par nuit, et peu réjouissant à regarder.

Sec comme un coup de trique, comme disait Sean en rigolant.

Sa partenaire Minh, possédait un petit corps potelé, d'une couleur caramel qui excitait beaucoup les spectateurs.

C'était une salope dure et cupide dans la vie, chercheuses d'embrouilles et rapidement violente.

Banana l'avait rencontrée au cours de vacances au Siam, et on a toujours pensé qu'elle l'avait embobiné jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a ramène en Angleterre et qu'ils montent ensemble leu show.

Chaque lundi soir, son jour de relâche, Banana se saoulait et s'en plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre à tous les comptoirs du quartier.

Ils entraient en scène pour la troisième et dernière fois, sous les acclamations et les flots d'obscénités du public.

J'ai pris ma petite clochette de boxe thaïe. Tching ! Tching ! En soupirant. La première fois, ça m'avait amusé de frapper de la cymbale pendant les évolutions de Banana et de Minh, pour créer l' « ambiance asiatique » que m'avait demandé Sally, mais je commençais à me sentir idiot (_Nda : Non ! tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte ? pas trop tôt !)_, l'émotion des premiers instants passée.

Tching ! Tching !

Ils arrivaient à poil, en pro.

Diling, diling, je pianotais de temps à autre sur les aigus pour relayer ma cymbale.

Enfin, huit minutes plus tard, chronomètre à la main, les lumières s'éteignaient…et moi j'avais envie de gerber.

**0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0 **o **0**

Un bon scotch me remettrait de toutes ces conneries !

Lucas a rigolé en me trouvant au comptoir.

« -Une p'tite soif l'artiste ? »

Sa grosse main remplissait déjà mon verre de whisky.

« -Laisse-moi t'dire qu' t'avais l'air con avec ta clochette ! M'a-t-il confirmé en glissant le verre jusqu'à moi. »

Il est resté planté là, ses deux avant bras de gorille écartés, les mains à plats sur le comptoir, en agitant son grand menton en galoche, fronçant comme un cinglé ses épais sourcils, et ses arcades écrasées.

Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'il débloquait, ou qu'il était en train de s'étrangler. Lucas était convaincu qu'un vrai barman devait avoir la classe : il portait donc en permanence des liquettes en soie blanc-bleu au col impeccable, serré sur son coup de taureau.

J'ai bien cru qu'il avait trop amidonné et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Avant que je réagisse, un grand sourire a illuminé sa bonne face de brute, ses yeux ont pétillé d'une saine malice.

« -Alors ! M'a-t-il lancé en continuant d'agiter son menton, en me désignant quelque chose derrière moi. T'es miro ou quoi ? T'as même pas vu qu'il était là, le p'tit ? »

Je me suis retourné d'un bloc.

Comme une gifle, j'ai encore reçu l'impact de ses yeux sombres et profond dans les miens.

A nouveau, j'ai cru plonger dans un rêve.

Cloué, le dos collé au comptoir, le cœur battant la chamade, sans m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents, j'hésitais à le croire.

C'était bien lui, en débardeur noir, assise à la première table, en train de rire en compagnie de Sally et de Franz, le petit ami de ce dernier.

Sally a levé les deux bras vers moi et glapi de sa voix de poule à la nouba :

« -Il ne veut pas s'asseoir avec nous, le beau blond ! Oooooh, mais regardez comme il est timide ! »

Je me suis avancé comme automate, sans quitter le visage de Harry du regard : son nez, ses paupières, ses pommettes, ses cheveux, la courbe de son cou, ses lèvres qui me souriaient.

Franz s'est levé et effacé pour me laisser passer.

Il m'a caressé l'épaule de sa longue main osseuse en guise de salut.

« -Bravo ! Excellente, ton ambiance chinoise ! M'a-t-il complimenté de sa voix à la Marilyn. Un sourire fendait son visage maigre et ridé. Chéri tu es magnifique ! L'art rencontrait la perversion sous tes coups de cymbale !... »

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent encore d'avantage. Fascinant ! Jaloux !

Je me suis assis à coté de lui. J'ai ressenti physiquement sa présence. Son odeur si douce flottait gommant la puanteur ambiante.

« -Ça va, Dru ? M'a-t-il jeté, avec ce sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. »

Et, se penchant, il a déposé un tendre baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

«-Hourra ! A crié Sally en levant sa coupe de champagne. »

Harry a levé sa coupe, le visage illuminé par un sourire éblouissant.

J'ai trinqué enthousiaste.

On a bu, énormément, en riant aux bêtises et aux gloussements de Sally. Je nageais dans le bonheur ! Harry était à mes côtés. Nous échangions à tout instant des regards pleins de promesses.

J'ai mesuré en savourant mon nouveau bonheur, combien j'avais souffert les jours passés, et cette pensée sans gâcher ma joie, me pousse à réfléchir.

Vers 4 heures, alors que la salle était encore comble, Sally, très allumé, a voulu sortir.

« -Allons nous montrer, les enfants ! Criait-il, son bras enroulé autour du coup de Franz. Cette ville nous appartient ! Nous sommes les plus beaux couples de Londres ! »

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, après que Franz a demandé à Lucas d'assurer la fermeture, et nous sommes remontés, bras dessus, bras dessous, un couple suivant l'autre, vers le parking de la rue où Sally garait sa voiture.

Ce n'était pas rien de sortir avec Sally, ses costumes rose fluo, ses talons aiguilles, son visage maquillé et son gros ventre, mais c'était autre chose quand il était accompagné de Franz, et qu'ils minaudaient tout les deux, les mains enlacées, soucieux, en vieux homosexuels revenus de tout, d'afficher de leur amour.

Mais la véritable aventure était de les suivre dans leur carrosse, une énorme corvette blanche décapotable, bijou des années cinquante, qu'ils ne sortaient, eux qui ne quittaient jamais King Cross, que pour les virées de fête.

Combien de fois avons-nous fait le tour du boulevard ce soir-là, en riant aux éclats ?

Franz conduisait à vingt kilomètres à l'heure, en chantant à tue-tête des airs d'opéra. Sally, effondré sur le siège avant, royal, une bouteille de champagne et une coupe toujours pleine dans les mains, ne cessait de porter des toasts à l'amour dans toutes les langues possibles.

Harry me tenait dans ses bras, à l'arrière.

Il pouffait les yeux illuminés d'une joie qui me faisait fondre de bonheur.

Ce n'était pas encore assez pour Sally. Il a voulu qu nous continuions à boire, alléguant que c'était leur troisième anniversaire ensemble, et sa plus grande romance, et qu'il ne se coucherait pas avant de l'avoir fêté dignement.

Nous sommes allés danser au son de l'orchestre de Jeff au Sabre Club, sur le boulevard.

Sally et Franz se sont lancés dans une démonstration langoureuse, dansant les yeux dans les yeux entre les tables.

Après quelques danses, Harry, très essoufflé, m'a entraîné au fond de la salle vers une banquette en retrait sur laquelle nous nous sommes écroulés.

Il avait le rouge aux joues. Son torse se soulevait rapidement sous le mince haut moulant alors qu'il tardait à reprendre sa respiration.

Nous avons bu le champagne que Sally avait commandé pour nous, en silence.

C'est là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, que j'ai ressenti un serrement de cœur en le regardant, si beau, si pur, alangui contre moi.

Peut-être l'alcool accentuait-il ma mélancolie.

Je me suis remémoré mon désarroi après son abandon et j'ai voulu lui faire part de ma peine, mais l'alcool, encore lui, a déformé ma question.

« -Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? »

Les mots ont jailli de ma bouche, plus secs, plus agressifs que je ne l'aurai voulu, chargés de reproches que je ne souhaitais pas.

Il s'est raidi.

Il s'est écarté de moi en enlevant sa jambe d'entre les miennes, détourna les yeux et ôta sa main de sur mon bras.

« -Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. »

Je l'ai pris comme une claque et, vexé, j'ai levé la main, O.K… O.K… Je me suis mis à jouer avec mon verre en boudant.

Harry a fumé nerveusement une cigarette, en s'agitant sur la banquette, avant de se pencher brusquement vers moi.

« -Eh, Dru ! Si tu n'es pas content, je peux m'en aller !

-Non ! »

Le cri a jailli.

Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. La simple idée me terrassait.

Non.

« -Non…non, reste avec moi, ai-je répété en serrant sa main. »

J'ai couvert son visage de baisers cherchant ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que, vaincu, il s'abandonne. Il a entouré mes épaules de son bras, j'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule, répétant que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Nous sommes alors partis, laissant nos deux amis défoncés au milieu de la salle, Sally hurlant et Franz roucoulant contre sa poitrine.

Mon corps, qui n'avait connu d'autre homme depuis son départ, exultait de retrouver la peau, le goût et les caresses de Harry.

Nous avons hurlé notre plaisir, mon amour, sans jamais nous rassasier l'un de l'autre comme lors de notre première nuit.

Et au matin lorsque j'ai deviné qu'il se préparait à partir, j'ai gardé les yeux clos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la porte.

A nouveau je me suis retrouvé seul et totalement désemparé, les larmes roulants sur mes joues, étouffant mes sanglots sur l'oreiller.

TBC…

¹ : _J'avais besoin d'un nom au quartier, mais je suis sure que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part alors je précise toute ressemblance avec un lieu qui existe doit être considérée un fait du hasard._

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, désolée si vous êtes encore sous le choc de la fin brutale de ce chap : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher '**

**Aussi vous avez remarqué que je n'ai pas mi de lemon : j'applique une règle universelle ' trop de lemon, achève le lemon !'**

**Mais comme même soyez gentilles, j'ai comme même réécris une suite, que je n'avais pas prévu, deux fois !**

**Sinon je ne compte pas _dans l'immédiat_ poursuivre (au moins c'est ce que je me dis) cette fic alors ne soyez pas tristes si la suite a du retard.**

**Je remercie encore toutes celles qui ont laissées des reviews dans le premier chap, j'en étais tellement surprise (je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que ma fic plairait autant !) je crois que j'ai répondu à tous, sauf les anonymes qui n'ont pas laissé d'e-mail.**

**Cassie vous embrasse **

**_PUB : _une fic que je viens de finir et que j'ai adoré, au fait c'est une traduction, mais lisez là comme même…. « Green Eyes Sublime », et je vous conseille de lire « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire » **

**FFnet météo**

… **« And all that music » est complète_ hallelujah !_. Et on attend toujours la suite de « Jusqu'à » quant à la fin de la magnifique fic de Myschka je désespère de la voir ….à moins que je la lise dans ma prochaine réincarnation (dans laquelle je serais l'amante de Draco Malfoy et où j'aurais inventé un remède contre le sida et l'homo phobie_ Re-hallelujah !)_. Et un soleil éclatant baignera l'île cette semaine : beaucoup de fics touchent à leur fins aux soulagement de beaucoup de lectrices ….on vient de recevoir un fax…..mais mais,… **

**À vos canots de sauvetage, on prévois un orage de grande envergure qui va engloutir Fanfiction –Island : la cassandre69 (dîtes yami) se lance dans le PwP ce qui va, d'après les satellites, chambouler les natures slashystes et va pousser au désespoir les fanficieuses les plus courageuses et les moins coincées, ce sera un désastre. L'Asie a le tsunami et nous on a CaSsiE.**

**C'est la fin de notre bulletin météo. Je vous remercie de votre attention et bon week-end à toutes.**

**Ce bulletin vous a été présenté par _la-petite-voix-de–rien-nada-du-tout-qui-hante-l'esprit-tordu-de-Cassie appelez moi_ Rikiki (c plus sérieux).**


End file.
